


It Comes Unnaturally

by 2ofacrime24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ofacrime24/pseuds/2ofacrime24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants to celebrate Thanksgiving and Dean will be damned if anything goes wrong, even if it means keeping a secret from the angel himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes Unnaturally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tangodoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangodoodles/gifts).



> Written in participation of [help_haiti](http://help-haiti.livejournal.com/)'s auction.

The apocalypse had ended pretty quickly when Dean thought about it. Detroit proved to be as big of a battle as the future and Lucifer himself had alluded to only instead of Sam giving in as predicted he had swung a blade through the devil's heart, surprising both himself and Lucifer as he buried the hilt into him. Demons, angels, and humans alike had stood still and simply stared. Sam towered over the fallen angel and shook almost violently as his eyes traded from his bloodied hands still grasping the hilt and Lucifer's face, the skin dried, peeling, sores, and blood, and yet still breath takingly beautiful.

Five minuets of silence and the angel merely smiled and touched his strangely clean hands to Sam's face only to pull him forward and kiss him gently on his forehead. And as Dean lunged forward and pulled the dying angel away from Sam, Sam wondered if perhaps all Lucifer had ever really wanted was freedom of existence and not hell.

The next days were strange. Angels swooped down from heaven to congratulate Sam and pat him on the back for a job well done, conveniently forgetting all they had said and done to him. He surprised himself with his anger as he told angel after angel to go and shove themselves while Dean smiled smugly in the background and frowned as Castiel became withdrawn and more silent then usual.

The arrival of Gabriel, who had given them the holy blade that had killed Lucifer days before Detroit, brought the answers to Castiel's behavior and his own. It became obvious that the angels were mourning, though Dean couldn't really understand why. He spent days watching Gabriel and Castiel sit silently, their heads bowed in prayer as their voices joined a chorus of few other angels who also sung the loss of their brother.

And after a week of sitting in silence, Dean prodded the small group into the impala and headed for Sioux Falls. It wasn't until they neared the familiar salvage yard that things returned to normal, or to as normal as anything could ever get with the Winchesters. Gabriel began talking again, loudly much to Dean and Sam's annoyance and Castiel opened up, his eyes wide and child like as he took in the world around him, amazed and thankful of its vitality and beauty. He rolled down the windows and stuck his head out, breathing in the air and smiling softly as Dean watched from the rear view mirror and blared music from his stereo.

And when they reached Bobby sitting in his wheel chair on the porch, an old sly grin hidden by his beard, it hit them. They had done it, the Winchesters had actually done it and damn it no one had died. All three of them, and Gabriel if one decided to include the short angel, had freaking made it through and were alive. The human race would survive to see another day and most likely many more years. And damn it, if that didn't feel good, if that didn't feel freaking spectacular. Because it did.

It had Sam bounding up the porch steps and swooping Bobby up in a hug and out of the chair as the older man laughed and thumped him on the shoulder, saying, "Damn it boy, put me down!" Sam complied happily, carefully depositing the older man in his chair as Bobby looked up and said affectionately, "idjit," as Dean threw an arm around Castiel and Castiel beamed with a bright smile that actually showed his teeth. And when Gabriel snapped some giant cakes and pies and beers into existence Dean decided that yeah, he could totally get used to this, get used to winning, get used to feeling alive and happy.

And that's what happened. The boys, all four of them, quickly made themselves at home with Bobby and set themselves up as a rather domesticated, if strange, family. They still went on hunts, still fought ghosts and shape shifters and monsters and the occasional demon that popped up. But they were happy, free for the first time in a long time. And by Dean's standards, that was pretty awesome.

***

"Dean, when's Thanksgiving?" Dean looked up from his seat at the table and stared at Castiel for a moment, silent and confused. He slowly closed his book, an old musty tome that had his eyelids falling shut every five minutes much like all of Bobby's books, and leaned forward slightly, his left eyebrow rising in question.

"It's this Thursday," he stated slowly before asking the angel, "why do you ask?" Castiel smiled from his position on the couch and pointed to the television that was currently playing an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and not the news. Not that anything note worthy happened on the news anymore, not for the Winchesters.

Dean stood up from his seat and crossed the room, plopping down on the couch next to the angel. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cas? Seriously? Why do you watch this crap?" He put an arm around the smaller man who slid comfortably into his side but otherwise kept his attention fixed to the TV as Buffy Summers moved about Giles' kitchen on screen.

"I like it. While their concept of vampires and supernatural begins are completely wrong, the stories and characters are entertaining. Also, I like Anya, I find her to be the rational being in the series." Dean chuckled and shook his head.

"Fine, but why did Buffy make you think of Thanksgiving?"

"Because this is the Thanksgiving episode and I've never had one and while I know if I had one, it would never be like this, I wonder what it would be like," he said softly, his eyes glancing sideways to Dean before returning his attention to the screen. Dean smiled and nodded as he pushed himself up off the couch.

"Tell you what, Cas, after this hunt, we'll do Thanksgiving, okay?" Castiel looked and Dean and beamed brightly.

"Thank you Dean, that sounds wonderful."

***

"Wait, you promised Cas we'd do Thanksgiving?" Sam shifted the bag on his shoulder and gave a small disgruntled sound as Dean maneuvered forward through the dilapidated building. "We never do Thanksgiving."

"Oh don't be a bitch about it Sam, what's wrong with doing Thanksgiving?" Sam ducked down and felt the lowered beam graze lightly over his hair. He frowned and glared lightly at Dean's back.

"I'm not- it's just we don't do Thanksgiving, ever. We don't do Christmas, we don't do birthdays, we don't do normal."

"I liked you better when you still believed in angels," Dean grumbled, turning down into a new hall that opened up into a grand room, burnt wallpaper, fallen chandeliers and all. Dean could practically feel the bitch face Sam gave in return. "Listen, the apocalypse is done and we won. Yeah we're not normal, but celebrating Christmas never hurt us before. Hell we did it even when I was standing at Hell's doorstep. How's celebrating Thanksgiving gonna be any different? And if anything, we've got more reason to celebrate Thanksgiving then we ever had for celebrating Christmas considering we're not even religious."

Sam plopped the duffle on the floor and nodded, cracking a small grin as he looked at Dean. "I think a lot of people would beg to differ with that statement. We believe in angels and demons. I'd say that's pretty religious." Dean shook his head and propped the sawed off shotgun up against a fallen beam as he crouched down and opened up the bag.

"No, that's not religion, that's a big pile of douchey fact. " He pulled out a few hex bags and tossed them to Sam as Sam laughed and caught them before moving to place one in each corner of the room. "Listen, we've got a hell of a lot to be thankful for this year and Cas is a big part of that. If he wants a Thanksgiving, I'm gonna give it to him."

"You're gonna give him a lot more than that," Sam shot back. Dean stood, a cringe forming on his lips as he shook his head and opened the old tome they had brought with them.

"Good to know that you're that okay with me and Cas now," Dean stated, shuddering. "Lets just deal with this damn witch, okay?"

"Wanna get back home to boyfriend?"

"At least I've got one."

***

Dean and Sam returned home a few hours later, sore but over all happy. The witch had been rather simple to take care of and while a part of Sam and Dean were both weary of it, they weren't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. They both made their way to the kitchen where Bobby and Castiel were settled, Castiel rifling through books as Bobby watched on with something akin to amusement and affection on his face.

Dean made his way over to the fridge, handed a beer to both Bobby and Sam before grabbing one of his own and taking a swig. He walked over to Castiel, placing his free hand on Castiel's back and rubbing circles as he leaned over his shoulder to see what the angel was doing. "What you up to babe?"

"Did you know that out of all five hundred seventy eight books that Robert has in this house, not one of them is a cook book? How am I to cook a Thanksgiving dinner for everyone if I have no book to tell me how to do it?" he asked, as he moved yet another stack of books on the table.

"What? I'm a hunter, not a cook," Bobby exclaimed by explanation as Sam chuckled and took another drink from his beer. Castiel gave a huff and turned towards Dean frowning slightly.

"It's cool. We'll grab some cook books while we're out getting food for the dinner, okay?" Dean stated with a smile and Castiel shook his head.

"I need recipes now or else how are you going to know what to buy and how much of it we need? No. That will not do." Dean nodded and pulled out a seat from the table, sitting down as Sam leaned back against the counter.

"You could always look them up online," Sam opted, motioning towards his laptop in the next room. "And then once you've found the ones you like you can make a list of the things we'll need and Dean and I will get them." Dean grinned widely at Sam, silently thanking his brother as he turned his attention back to the angel, his brows furrowed as he thought on the idea.

"Yes," he said after a moment, "that sounds like a sufficient idea. I shall begin research immediately." Dean reached out and grabbed the angel, pulling him back to the table.

"Hey, not gonna ask how the hunt went?" Castiel paused and looked down at Dean, his head titled to the side.

"It obviously went well as you are here and have suffered no injuries from what I can see," he replied, his hands pulling at Dean's outer shirt as if to check for any wounds he might have sustained. Dean frowned and shrugged off the angel's hands.

"That's not the point Cas, it's just called being polite." Castiel frowned and sat down next to him, his hands pulling at the old worn t-shirt he wore, a habit he had picked up in the months after the apocalypse.

"I have messed up again, haven't I." Dean smiled softly and shook his head, reaching out to grab one of Castiel's hands in his.

"Nah, it's okay. Don't worry about it. You go ahead and look up those recipes." Castiel frowned but nodded, making his way to the living room while the three hunters watched on.

"Fallin' for the puppy eyes again, boy?" Bobby smirked from behind his beer. Sam chuckled and took another swig of his own as he watched Dean shift uncomfortably in his chair, frowning.

"No I'm not. I just-" he paused, looking over to where Castiel sat on the couch, the laptop balanced on his knees and he searched the internet, already engrossed in his task. "The guy's new to the human gig. Angel's didn't exactly get etiquette classes before they came down here."

"That's an understatement," Sam snorted into his beer. Dean raised his eyebrows in agreement and took another drink.

"Yeah, so I give the guy a break. He's trying and he's about to attempt to make us Thanksgiving dinner. It's the least we could do." Sam smiled knowingly and shook his head as he finished the last dregs of his beer.

"Whatever you say, Dean."

***

"Please tell me you grabbed the turkey." Dean held his future purchases to his chest, frowning in distaste at the spectacle of housewives before him, each grabbing and clawing at items they needed. Sam held up the twenty-two pound bird before trying to tuck it into his jacket. He only succeeded in hiding half of it, his jacket bunching outwards.

"Yeah, we're lucky the butcher is friend's with Bobby." Dean nodded and stepped back as two women grabbed for a can of yams and Dean silently thanked air that he already grabbed some earlier. Sam frowned and held out the basket, Dean depositing his items into the plastic bin.

"You invited Gabriel right? We won't have to get pumpkin filling or pie crust, right?" Dean asked. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded as the two squeezed their way down an isle. "Good. " Dean looked over the items in the basket, mentally checking them off his list. "We've got everything except the cranberries and green beans. You grab one and I'll grab the other?"

"Yeah, I'll get the green beans. Want 'em fresh?" Dean pulled out the list from his pocket and scanned it, nodding.

"Yeah, Cas is making some green bean casserole." Sam nodded and passed the basket to Dean as he started off towards the produce section. "Meet at front in five minutes!" Dean called after him as Sam raised his free hand in affirmation. Dean rolled his eyes and started off down an isle, scanning for canned cranberry sauce which he found relatively quickly. However, as his luck would have it, it was the last can. "Next year, we're buying this stuff a week early," he muttered to himself as he reached forward to grab it only to knock his hand with someone else's. Both hands retracted and Dean looked down at his competition, a young woman who Dean would have normally found attractive if it weren't for the fact that he in a committed relationship with Cas, which had him in shock every time he really thought about it.

The young woman smiled and batted her eyes, flipping her hair back. "Sorry," she said sweetly and Dean smiled back.

"It's cool." The two stood for a moment silent, Dean rocking back and forth on his heels, his fingers tapping out a beat on his thigh as the women tapped out one of her own on the cart handle. "Well then, I'll just," Dean started, reaching for the canned cranberries.

"Wait! Those are the last ones!" The woman exclaimed. Dean nodded and grabbed the can, tossing it up in the air and catching it, weighing it in his hand.

"Yeah they are." He looked at the can and back at woman before shrugging with a smile. "Well, bye." He plopped them in his basket and started off towards the check out, hoping Sam had gotten the green beans without any trouble but the woman grabbed his arm and pulled him back towards her.

"I need those," she whined, pointing at his basket and Dean shrugged off her hand.

"And so do I. Sorry babe, but I'm sure you'll be able to find 'em somewhere else, now excuse me." Dean made his way down the isle, ignoring the screeching the woman had commenced behind him and found Sam at the head of the isle, an eyebrow raised in question as he watched the woman behind Dean.

"Pissed off someone?" Dean rolled his eyes and held out the basket, allowing Sam to drop the green beans into the basket.

"Let's just pay and get home, yeah?" Sam chuckled, nodding as he pat Dean on the back, following him to the checkout counter.

***

Sam frowned and burrowed his head further into his pillow, wrapping his arms around it and hugging it to him. The sun was streaming in through the window, bright and urgent and Sam was almost positive that it was too early to waking up. He was also sure he had made sure his blinds and curtains were closed to avoid just this situation. He turned his head away from the window and sighed, inhaling deeply. He really didn't want to wake up.

He lied in bed for a while, his eyes shut as he listened to the sounds from downstairs, Bobby's wheelchair squeaking (he had to remember to check on the damn chair and oil it today), the sounds of pots and pans clanging. He wondered briefly if Castiel had already started on tonight's dinner and smiled at the image it conjured in his head. He pondered getting up just to see the spectacle but opted for the bed instead and snuggled even further into the sheets and pillows.

The sound of the door opening had him waving off whoever was intruding his space. "Give me a few more minutes. I'll be down in a bit," he slurred, squeezing his eyes shut and frowning when the bed dipped under added pressure and hands caressed his back. Lips pressed against the back of his neck as fingers ticked the hairs at the nape of his neck and Sam shrugged, turning his head into the pillow. "Come on Gabe, it's too early for this," he groused.

"Gabe? What would Gabriel be doing in our room, Dean?"

Sam's eyes napped open as he jerked up and out of bed, turning and staring at Castiel who sat on his bed, his head titled to the side in confusion. "Cas-Castiel, what? Why?" Sam stuttered as Castiel reached out to touch him. Sam shimmied backwards on the bed.

"Dean, are you okay? You look… confused."

"Confused would be an under-" he paused, his hands coming up to his throat, his fingers pressing at the skin there, feeling the adam's apple that bobbed as he swallowed before he ran his hands through his hair, short and nothing like the long locks he was used to tucking behind his ears when they got in his way. He looked down at his hands, the watch on his left wrist and the bracelet and ring on his right, his middle finger nail blackened from dead blood.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at Castiel from his hands only they weren't his; they were Dean's. He snapped his mouth shut and jumped up from the bed, throwing the door open and stomping down to his room where he was sure to find his body and hopefully Dean inside of it.

He pushed the door of his bedroom open to see himself sprawled out on the bed, taking over the entire space, his head buried into his pillow, an arm swung over his face. Sam crossed the threshold, stopping and staring at himself, finding the moment strange which was saying something considering he had already dealt with a body swap eight months before. At least this time it was his brother and not some virgin mixed up in witchcraft. He took a deep breath and shook his body only to have his own arm come up and swat him.

"A few more minutes Cas and I'll play cowboys with you, promise," came his muffled voice. Sam frowned, finding the feeling strange knowing that he was doing it with Dean's face and not his own.

"That was more information than I ever wanted to know," Sam replied, feeling smug when he watched Dean in his body snap up on the bed and turn to stare at him, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open in shock. "Morning."

"What?" Dean began pointing at him before looking down at himself, realizing that he was in fact in Sam's body and not his own. "Sam?" he asked, looking at himself and frowning. Sam nodded and Dean looked around the room in confusion. "What? How?" he asked, turning his attention back to Sam and Sam shrugged, his brows bunching together as he looked at his face.

"I don't know how. All I know is I woke up to Cas kissing the back of my neck and I'm in your body."

"Wait Cas?" Dean asked, his entire body tensing. Sam nodded, frowning as Dean jumped up from the bed and crossed the room, sticking his head out the door and then shutting it closed, his back pressed up against it as he looked back at Sam. "This is not good."

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, watching as his brother began to pace the room. "I kind of got that." He pursed his lips and immediately stopped just because it felt wrong. He sighed and stood up, shifting his shoulders and arms as he watched his own hulking body move about the room. He really did look gigantic. "So you got any idea how this happened?"

"Wouldn't that be more your area, Sam?" Dean shot back, frowning. Sam held his hands up in mock surrender as he stood up from the bed.

"Alright then, let's go downstairs. Bobby should be able to help us and maybe Cas can just zap us back into our bodies." Dean shook his head, immediately cutting off Sam.

"No. We're not telling Cas. We'll figure this out but for now you're gonna have to be me and I'm gonna have to be… you." Sam scoffed and shook his head.

"And why the hell would we do that?" Dean crossed them room and stared down at Sam, puffing up Sam's body so that it looked even larger and Sam wondered how Dean managed to move so easily in his skin while Sam was having trouble in Dean's.

"Because it's Thanksgiving and it's gonna be perfect, got it? Castiel is putting a lot of work into this and I do not want to freak him out. Not today. We'll deal with it later. Tonight." Sam took a step back and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

"And what happens when Castiel decides he wants to get all lovey dovey with me, Dean. Huh? What am I supposed to do?" Dean frowned and sat down on the bed which thumped loudly under his weight.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but," he paused sighing as he ducked his head, rubbing at his forehead as if to stave off a headache. "Go along with it. I mean, he's pretty good at keeping the PDA to a minimum in front of company so as long as you're around someone, you'll be fine. Plus he'll be too busy making sure dinner's perfect for tonight so I don't think you'll have to worry too much."

"But if he does you want me to just go with it? You're okay with me macking on your boyfriend?" Sam asked, incredulous. Dean stood up, once again towering over Sam and if it weren't for the fact that it was his own body he was staring at, he would have felt as if he was twelve all over again.

"No I'm not okay with you macking on my boyfriend! In fact, if you can avoid it, avoid it. But he doesn't need to know about this, not now. So you be the best me you can be, got it? Or I swear Sammy, I'll…" Sam watched as Dean flexed the muscles of his arms and stretched his neck. He sighed and nodded, taking a step back.

"I think this is the dumbest thing you've ever come up with but fine. I won't let anyone know." Dean relaxed, immediately releasing his body so that he seemed infinitely smaller. "But don't think I won't try and find a way to get us switched back."

"That's totally cool with me man. The sooner this is over with, the better." Dean rolled his shoulders and neck, frowning. "Being in your body is just… weird."

***

"Is it just me, or are the boys up to something?" Castiel frowned, biting his lip as he reread the directions over once again, totally ignoring the other angel in his presence. Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes elbowing Castiel and forcing the other angel's attention.

"I do not want any part of what you're planning Gabriel. I'm trying to make dinner." Gabriel's answer to this was to simply snap his fingers and the kitchen table behind them was filled with traditional thanksgiving food. Castiel's frown deepened and he shook his head, looking at Gabriel pointedly. The older angel sighed once again and snapped his fingers, the food disappearing, except for the pies of course. "Thank you. And to answer your question, yes."

Gabriel grinned, raising his eyebrows as he pulled out a lollypop from his pocket and unwrapped it before sticking it into the corner of his mouth and sucking. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Castiel replied, reaching into the oversized bird and removing the bag of organs and blood, plopping it into the sink. "It says I'm supposed to stuff the bird with stuffing. What's stuffing?" he asked, looking around the counter. Gabriel handed him the box and covertly looked over at where Sam and Dean were sitting in the opposite room, heads bowed together as they whispered to each other. "Am I supposed to prepare the stuffing first?" Gabriel shrugged in answer and Castiel only nodded, opening the box and filling with bird with its contents.

"Well I want to know what they're up to. Something is very off with them, especially Sammy-boy." Castiel wiped his hands off on his apron and turned to Gabriel.

"You haven't been doing anything to Dean, have you?" he asked, thinking back to earlier when he had gone upstairs to wake his lover. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"No I haven't because you specifically asked me not to. Besides the only Winchester I have any interest in is Sam over there, not your precious Dean," he stated, biting down on the lollypop and cracking it in half. Castiel nodded and returned his attention back to the Turkey. "Well then, you continue making dinner and I'll go figure out what they're up to." Castiel nodded his head, his attention already back on his task. Gabriel chuckled, his eyes trained on Sam.

***

"I think I found something."

"Finally!" Sam looked up to see himself sprawled out on the couch, closing the book in his hand and chucking it onto the table only to watch himself get smacked on the back of the head by Bobby who had just rolled in.

"Watch it boy, that book is older and worth more than you." Sam cringed, watching as Dean sat up, rubbing the back of his head frowning. "I thought you had more respect for those books, Sam." Bobby frowned, rolling his wheel chair around the couch. "I mean that's something I'd expect Dean to do, not you." Dean caught eyes with Sam and both shared a pointed look.

"Yeah, well sorry about that Bobby. Not feelin' like myself today." Dean stated as Sam watched with weary eyes as both had yet to tell Bobby about the body swap.

"Like that ain't obvious," Bobby replied, frowning. "You nearly emptied me of any breakfast food this morning, your wearing clothes that are much more suited to your brother and you nearly bit Castiel's head off for giving the same morning kiss he's been giving your brother since you all showed up here after the god damn apocalypse." Dean's eyes widened a fraction as he frowned, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked over at Sam in his own body. It was true that both had dressed as they usually do, which meant Sam's body looked rather casual while Dean's own style was a bit more neat than usual. "Hell if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two had switched bodies or something."

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked slowly, closing the book in his hands but keeping tabs on the page he needed.

"Bran muffin for breakfast, Dean?" Bobby asked simply, watching the boys carefully where they sat, Sam hunched over the on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his lips pursed together as Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat, his brows pulled together and his eyes soft and pleading. Bobby frowned, inhaling as he shook his head. "You idjits! What the hell did you do?" he asked angrily.

"Now Bobby, don't get angry," Sam started, sitting up in his chair as he looked over at Dean who leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Yeah, Sam's got it under control, don't ya, Sammy." Bobby smacked what he originally thought had been Sam's legs and Dean immediately dropped them to the floor, sitting upright.

"Don't Bobby me. What are you two trying to pull, huh? Wanted to find out what it'd be like to walk around in each other's shoes? Lost a bet? I thought you boys were smarter then to play around with magic! After everything! You two go and do something as stupid as this?"

"We didn't do it!" Sam replied, turning Dean's green eyes to Bobby, pleading.

"Oh don't try that with me Sam. It doesn't work with Dean's face," Bobby said. Sam frowned, pursing his lips and glaring at Dean from his seat on the couch as Dean cringed and looked away.

"Neither does that," Dean added to Sam's bitchface. Bobby smacked Dean on the back of the head once again for good measure from his wheel chair and Dean frowned, rubbing his head.

"Now what do you mean, you didn't do it." Bobby asked.

"We- woke up this way this morning," Sam frowned, shifting once again in his seat and rolling his shoulders. Bobby nodded and looked over at Dean who nodded in agreement. "We're not sure how it happened, we're thinking someone cast a spell on us and I think I found the spell that could have done it," he added, holding up the book in his hands and Bobby sat back in his chair and nodded, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Uh-huh, and you don't think there's a small chance that a certain ex-trickster who still loves to play pranks on you doesn't have anything to do with this?" Bobby asked.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean exclaimed, jumping up from the couch as Sam frowned and shook his head. "Of course! Why didn't we think of him before!"

"I don't think Gabriel did this," Sam replied, looking over at Dean who shook his head and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Oh I think so. It's just like him, isn't it and he's got the power to do it. Gabriel!" Dean barked, coughing once and frowning as Sam's voice cracked under his control. "Gabriel!"

"Dean- I really don't think it's him," Sam whispered loudly, shifting again in his seat as his frown deepened, not meeting Bobby's eyes while Dean continued to bark Gabriel's name at the ceiling.

"Gabriel!" Sure enough the angel appeared next to Bobby, clapping his hands as he laughed, lollypop stick protruding from his open mouth.

"Now this is just hilarious," he crowed, grinning.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Dean growled, stalking over to the angel and glaring down at him, towering over him even more so than usual as the angel smirked up at him before turning to Sam and grinning.

"Self-righteous looks good on you Sam," he stated pointing to Sam's face which only contorted more in anger as Dean growled and forced Gabriel's attention on him.

"You change us back right now, Gabriel. I mean it!" Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

"You know I've been trying to get this reaction out of Sam for months now and I've been getting nothing. It's depressing that I get it out of you instead," Gabriel cheeked, once again looking back at Sam. "All that pent up aggression finally escaping this body of yours Sammy and you're not in it." Sam shifted in his seat once again, his face, neck, and ears flushing a bright red. Dean gagged and let go of Gabriel, pushing the laughing angel back.

"I don't even want to know," Dean growled, casting a glance to the kitchen where Castiel worked, engrossed in his cooking. He turned back and looked at Gabriel who had collapsed on the couch, rolling his lollypop in his mouth as he smiled. "So you didn't do this?"

"I wish!" Gabriel chuckled, grinning. "I knew something was off with you boys the minute I arrived. But this! This is just golden! I mean, it even tops the time I turned Sam into your beloved Impala!"

"Don't remind me," Sam grumbled, his blush fading slightly as he looked anywhere besides the other men in the room.

"I should have thought of this. Really because this is just brilliant! Whoever did this, I want to shake their hand!"

"Yeah, okay. But can you undo it?" Dean asked. Gabriel stood up from the couch and grinned widely.

"Now where would the fun be in that?" he asked and once again Dean blew Sam's body up to giant proportions, towering over the angel as if it would threaten him but Gabriel merely chuckled.

"I swear," Dean started, Sam's voice a low menacing growl in his throat, "if you don't I'll-"

"You'll what?" Gabriel challenged, the laughter now gone from his face. "You can't do anything, Deanie-boy. You forget that while I'm a trickster, I'm also an archangel. That's two very powerful, very undefeatable things, that you'll never, ever, be able to beat."

"I beg to differ."

"Dean-" Dean looked up to see himself over the angel's shoulders, shaking his head in warning. He growled, stepping back from Gabriel.

"Well then you talk to him," Dean spat, gesturing at the shorter man in front of him. "I'm going to check on Cas." Dean turned around to leave only to have Bobby stop him.

"Remember boy, you ain't you. You can't be goin' to Cas if you don't want him to know." Dean sneered, clenching his hands into fists as he grabbed his jacket, pulling it on only to find it didn't fit. He jerked it off and threw it at Sam, grabbing Sam's jacket and shucking it on as he grabbed his beer from the coffee table and stalked to the door, pulling it open and calling, "I'll be outside," before slamming it shut.

"Damn do you look good when you're angry," Gabriel chuckled, his right eyebrow raised in appreciation as he rolled the lollypop in his mouth. Bobby rolled his eyes and wheeled himself back into the kitchen.

"Gabriel," Sam groaned, pulling the archangel to face him. "Can you change us back, or not?" Gabriel shrugged and sat back down on the couch.

"Probably. Depends on what spell the witch used." Sam frowned.

"Witch?"

"Oh yeah," Gabriel replied, picking up the book that Dean had chucked onto the coffee table only ten minutes earlier. "Now that I'm actually, you know, looking, I can tell. You've got magic wrapped up all around you with a nice, bright, colorful, and big bow. And it's old too. Not as old as me of course." Gabriel flipped threw the book once and put it down, picking up another and doing the same.

"So you'll help us?" Sam asked and watched as Gabriel put down the fourth book slowly and grinned wickedly.

"Depends," he stated, leaning back on the couch and looking up at Sam, eyeing him up and down, his grin faltering slightly when he realized he was eyeing Dean's body and not Sam's but it came back at full force when he came back to Sam's eyes.

"Depends? Are you serious, Gabriel?"

"Oh very." Sam frowned, his hands on his hips as he looked up at the ceiling before looking back at the angel who watched carefully.

"What do you want?" he asked, pursing his lips, already accepting that whatever Gabriel asked for, it probably wasn't going to be something Sam liked.

"You know what I want." Sam frowned, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet and sighed before nodding. "Excellent," Gabriel grinned, jumping up from the couch and grabbing the book that Sam held in his hand. He flipped through it once, stopping on the page that Sam had tagged before tossing the book back to him. "Well then, you just wait a bit and before you'll know it, you'll be back in your own-" he paused, his eyes glazing over for a moment as Sam crossed his arms over his chest for a moment as if to cover himself up even though he was possession of the wrong body. "Exquisite body." Gabriel grinned, crossing the short distance between them and invading Sam's space. "And then tonight, you're mine." And with that, Gabriel was gone.

Sam exhaled loudly, frowning as he rubbed at his temples. Dean was going to owe him, big time.

***

Sam walked into the kitchen frowning. Dean hadn't been too thrilled about the vagueness when it came to exactly when he'd be getting his body back but he had definitely relaxed once Sam had explained that Gabriel would be helping them. Dean had then promptly sent him to the kitchen to retrieve beer and also to check up on Castiel who had been working non-stop on the upcoming Thanksgiving feast.

Sam sighed, finding the kitchen empty, Castiel gone and Bobby outside along with Dean. He opened the fridge, grabbing three beers and uncapping one, taking a long drink of it before putting the bottle down on the rather clean counter, closing his eyes and leaning on it. The sooner the day was over with, the better in Sam's opinion.

He inhaled deeply, rolling his neck and shoulders and pushing himself off the counter and back into strong arms. Whipping around, he relaxed once he came face to face with Castiel who had reentered the kitchen. "Are you okay, Dean?" Castiel asked, titling his head slightly as he looked up at Sam who was rather close to him. Sam nodded, taking a small step back and frowning when Castiel followed.

"Yeah Cas, I'm good. You- uh, almost done?" Sam asked, stepping back once again only to bump into the counter, crossing his arms protectively over his chest to close himself off from Castiel who continued to stand a little too close for comfort.

"Yes," Castiel said, nodding. "The turkey should be done in an hour and then we should be ready to eat." Sam nodded, looking at the clean countertop and set table before settling his eyes back on Castiel who seemed to inch closer.

"Good, good. I'm sure it's going to be-" he paused, swallowing the spit that had gathered in his mouth in a nervous attempt to clear his throat, "awesome."

"Dean," Castiel began, reaching out and grasping Sam's hips, pulling him forward. "We have an hour." Sam chuckled nervously, trying to shrug the angel's hands off of him as he shifted to the side and away from Castiel.

"Yeah- yeah we do," Sam nodded as Castiel slunk to his side, threading his hands through Sam's arms and under the button down shirt he wore, causing Sam to jump slightly and cautiously pull away but Castiel only tightened his grip as he leaned up and brushed his lips to Sam's ear.

"And we're alone."

***

Dean frowned, stepping into the house and shutting the door behind him. It had been twenty minutes since Sam had gone into the house to retrieve beer and in Dean's opinion that was fifteen minutes too long. "Dude! That beer isn't going to walk itself to me and Bobby!" Dean called out as he made his way into the foyer. "What's taking you so long?" He turned the corner into the kitchen to find Castiel pressed up against himself, Sam letting out a muffled shit as Castiel bit down on his earlobe. Dean watched, tense and still as Sam pried Castiel off of him and pushed him away, his eyes locked on Dean.

"Wait, listen-" Dean closed his eyes and clenched his fists, opening them to see Sam put out his hands, placating. "I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied, clipped before pivoting on his heel and stalking out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Sam slumped back, leaning against the counter as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" he sighed, frowning before snapping his head up and looking at Castiel who stood crossed armed a few feet away from him. "Wait. You know it's me?" he asked, surprised. Castiel nodded. "How?" Castiel huffed a small laugh, rolling his eyes.

"I may not be a full fledged angel anymore but I'm also not stupid."

"I never said you were," Sam replied, sheepishly. "How long have you known?" Castiel shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the oven, opening it and checking on the turkey.

"I had my suspicions since this morning but what happened just now proved it for me," he stated, closing the oven before turning around and facing Sam who frowned and tilted his head questioningly. "It was obvious when I proposed sexual relations." Sam blushed, bowing his head and rubbing the back of his neck. "Dean would have had me up on the counter the moment he realized we were alone." Sam nodded, looking up at Castiel and grinning slightly.

"Yeah, that sounds like Dean." He pushed himself up off the counter and stepped toward Castiel. "Sorry for ruining Thanksgiving." Castiel shook his head and gave a small crooked smile.

"You haven't. The day's not over yet and I would be correct in guessing that you and Dean have found a way to solve the- body swap?" Sam nodded.

"Do you want to go and find Dean? Tell him you know?" Sam asked. Castiel stayed silent for a moment, pursing his lips in thought before shaking his head. "Why?"

"Because Dean will be hurt, won't he? He asked you to keep this secret from me- so that it wouldn't ruin Thanksgiving, correct?" Sam sighed, smiling as he shook his head.

"I think he'd be more hurt by the thought that you didn't realize that I wasn't him." Castiel looked up at Sam, frowning for a second before nodding and turning on his heel, making his way towards the front door. "He's with the impala!" Sam called out. He chuckled when he heard the front door close and sat down at the table, taking a swing of his beer and figuring that the day wasn't that bad after all.

***

Dean stood bent over the impala, looking for anything that would take his mind off the fact that he had just walked in on his brother and his boyfriend practically frotting in the kitchen. He stopped his train of thought, frowning and shaking his head. He had asked Sam to go along with anything the Castiel did in hopes of keeping the body swap secret and he should have known better than to leave the two alone. Still he couldn't help the pang of jealousy that swept through his body at the thought of the two together, even if Sam was in his body.

But then Dean thought of Bobby, of how he had figured out so quickly that Sam was not Sam and Dean was not Dean and part of him wondered, if Castiel knew him so well, shouldn't he'd been able to figure it out too? He frowned, gripping the edge of the car tightly. He looked over the engine again and cursed when he realized there was nothing to work on.

The bottle tapping him on the back didn't move him from his stance. "Not now Sam," Dean said gruffly, already used to how it wasn't his own voice that he heard. "I know you were just doing what I asked but I can't-"

"Dean." Dean whipped around and met eyes with Castiel, for a brief moment wondering if he had shrunk only to remember that he was currently standing in Sam's body and not his own. He looked the angel up and down before leaning back against the car, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know."

"Yes." Dean looked off to the side and the cars that surrounded them and frowned.

"Took you long enough." He heard Castiel sigh and watched as the angel placed the beer carefully on the ground before shrugging his shoulders as if at a loss for what to say.

"Would you rather I hit on you and then have you wonder if perhaps I was having an affair with your brother?" Dean shifted, his arms tightening as he looked off in the distance before making eye contact with Castiel and shaking his head no.

"Then why were you all over Sam?" Dean asked, nodding at the house.

"I had to be sure Dean. I can't feel things the way I use to. My senses are dulled, I can't see you anymore." Castiel murmured looking to the ground before looking up at Dean and frowning. "And when I realized that you weren't you, I thought it better to follow your lead from this morning and play along." Dean sighed, relaxing as he reached out and pulled the angel towards him, wrapping Sam's long arms around him and pressing his mouth to Castiel's hair.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just wanted this Thanksgiving to be perfect for you."

"Technically, it hasn't happened yet," Castiel replied, his voice muffled slightly by Dean's shoulder. Dean chuckled, letting the smaller man go and nodding.

"Yeah, guess you're right." He paused looking up at the sky before closing the hood of his car and picking up the beer, wrapping an arm around Castiel's shoulder and guiding him back toward the house. "Come on, Gabriel should be getting me and Sam back to normal and then we'll be able to have that Thanksgiving you wanted."

***

Dean stood next to his brother, looking down at himself and frowning as Sam shifted from foot to foot, uncomfortable under his own gaze. "Dude, stop staring at me. It's weird looking at myself," Sam groused, crossing his arms and focusing his gaze to the floor.

"You're not the only one who thinks so." Dean groaned loudly and rolled his shoulders, looking about the room once more before looking back at Sam. "When's that asshole gonna show up and switch us back?"

"I don't know Dean, I'm not his keeper," Sam bit back through clenched teeth. He frowned, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow as he clenched his hands at his sides.

"Stop doing that with my face."

"Stop doing what with your face?"

"That!" Dean said, pointing at his face and frowning. "I don't do that and if you keep doing that, my face is going to get stuck like that." Sam closed his eyes and hissed through clenched teeth before looking up at the ceiling.

"Gabriel! Now would be a good time!" The angel appeared a moment later leaning up against the doorframe, smirk firmly in place as he eyed Sam in Dean's body once more. All stood in silence, listening as Castiel and Bobby talked over in the next room.

"So," Dean began making his way over to Sam and Gabriel who stood at the other side of the room, "you gonna switch us back or stare at me the entire night?" he asked. Gabriel turned his smirk to Dean and raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Sure enough, the brothers found themselves staring out their own eyes, both taking inventory of their bodies, making sure everything was in proper order before Dean grinned brightly and patted Gabriel on his back. "Can't believe I'm saying this again but thank you, man. Now excuse me, I have something I need to do."

"Not so fast Deanie," Gabriel smiled, giving a small laugh as he watched Dean try to leave the room only to bump into an invisible wall. Dean turned around, frowning as he glared at the archangel. "You two have to learn not to piss off witches. Especially ones that are connected to rather powerful demons."

"So a witch really did do this to us?" Sam asked, Gabriel nodding as Dean leaned back against the invisible wall, his arms crossed over his chest. "But I don't understand, what did we do?"

"Apparently, Dean over there took the last canned cranberries," Gabriel said with a smirk as Dean yelped a laugh. "Don't laugh over there Dean, you're pretty lucky the body swap was all you got. She was working on a rather nasty hex for you when I found her." Dean had the decency to look sheepish as he stood up straight before he glared once more that the angel.

"Guess I owe you another thanks."

"That you do," Gabriel smirked. "But it's okay. She won't be casting any more hexes any time soon and neither will her demon counterpart," he stated with an especially evil looking smirk. "It's so nice to get to do a bit of smiting myself, you know. Michael got all the action." Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam and shrugged before turning around and making his way into the kitchen to Bobby and Castiel, thankful that the invisible wall that he was sure Gabriel had put up was gone.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, his hands shoved into his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heels, avoiding eye contact with the short angel who smirked and pulled out another lollypop from his pocket, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. "So," Sam said softly, "thanks."

"No worries Sammy. I'll be around later tonight to collect." Sam sighed, closing his eyes before shooting a rather pleading look at Gabriel who only laughed. "Don't look so scared. You're going to love it."

***

"That was amazing, Cas." Castiel smiled, pulling his shirt up over his head and throwing it into the dirty clothes hamper as he looked over at Dean who had immediately plopped down onto the bed, a satisfied smirk gracing his full lips. "I honestly don't remember the last time I had anything that awesome."

"Really?" Castiel asked, raising one eyebrow in question as Dean rolled his eyes.

"Food wise, Cas. Maybe Bobby and Sam are right. I am rubbing off on you too much." Castiel smiled and pushed his jeans off his hips, kicking them away as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Dean's hips, leaning down and placing a soft teasing kiss on his lips. "Then again, that's really not a bad thing," Dean stated, his hands gripping Castiel's hips as he pressed upwards, capturing Castiel's lips in another kiss.

"No, it really isn't," Castiel replied, smiling against Dean's lips as Dean turned them over and preceded to rid their bodies of the rest of their clothing.

End.


End file.
